My Side of Love
by Zepharyn
Summary: Raven is a new student at Elrios Academy. But due to his Nasod arm, he is judged by his appearance as "Death's Caller" But what happens when five young students, that are also judged because of their appearances, decide to become his friends? Raven's Life is drastically changed when he meets new friends, people, teachers and possibly… Love? ChungXRena, etc. Possible Changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**:

**My first Fan Fiction! I am new to this but I'll give it my all! If you didn't read the summary, I'll just add it here:**

**Plot: A story in Elrios High Academy. Raven is a new student at Elrios Academy. But due to his Nasod arm, he is judged by his appearance as "Death's Caller" But what happens when five young students, that are also judged because of their appearances, decide to become his friends? Raven's Life is drastically changed when he meets new friends, people, teachers and possibly… Love?**

**These are the characters… Ta da!**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer (17)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master (16)**

**Rena: Night Watcher (?)**

**Raven: Reckless Fist (16)**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser (17)**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph (?)**

**Elsword: Why am I older than Aisha…?**

**Aisha: YOU'RE NOT USING THE RIGHT AGES ZEPHARYN!**

**Zephyr: Don't yell at me! What did I say about using my full name? And Raven can't be over 20 in High school, Elsword is awesome and is taller than you, Eve and Rena, I don't even know, Chung is my favourite so he's the oldest, Aisha, you're short so yeah…**

**Raven: Why am I bullied?**

**Chung: I'm his favourite!**

**Zephyr: Just shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I'm starting!**

**Eve: This better be long…**

**Zephyr: Don't slap me!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword... At all. All right's go to KOG' and Kill3rCombo**

* * *

Chapter 1: My World

"He's weird" "Look at his hand" "He's so creepy" Raven sighed as he walked into the school building. Left and right he heard many insulting comments about his arm. He was an outsider to them. He was new at this Highschool, Elrios Academy. He transferred from his old school to expand his education- Although from what has happened so far, survival is more important than learning… He walked down the hall to his new classroom on the second floor.

"Hello? Is this class 209?" The teachers and students looked at him and his arm and all started whispering. "Quiet down class! You are the new transfer student, no? Please introduce yourself" Judging by his name tag on the table and door, Mr. Kageyama was surely a kind person... Raven hoped… "My name is Raven… I hope to be a well member of this class…" Raven bowed in respect as more whispers were boiling up… "His arm is so weird" "Creepy Nasod arm…" Inside his head, he wanted to pound them to teach them a lesson… But he needed to have a good first impression… "Raven, you may choose to sit next to Chung and Aisha, or Elsword and Eve…" Raven looked at them… They were different… People started snickering at his decision… "The loser group…" Raven picked Chung and Aisha. Although, somehow, he know he would get the same comments if he chose the other table… most likely because the table was right in from of him… Class began right after that and it was hellish… or hell… First, he learned everything on the board a long time ago and so did his "group" judging by the way they just sat there, attentively… The other students just played around passing notes and what not to each other… "I am so going to hate my life…" Raven muttered. Fortunately, Mr. Kageyama didn't hear him, but the "group" did.

At their break, everyone was rushing out the school onto the field. The boys were playing soccer or basketball or something. The girls started joining them onto a good game of "boys versus girls" Raven just sat under a large Maple Tree. He slowly sat there day dreaming until he heard something or rather, someone…

"Hey!" Raven was still in his La La Land. "Hello!?" "Ugh…" Raven started moaning by the sound. "Hey! Creep! Wake Up!" The person started kicking Raven in the stomach which definitely woke him up. He was being assaulted by some bullies- a mixture of girls and boys. The boy kept kicking Raven angering him but- first impression… He clutched his stomach and body in order to roll into a ball, protecting what he could. "Loser, stand up and fight like a-" The person kicking and the bullies were shut up by a boy near Raven's age but slightly older… "Don't piss me off…" The guy held a cannon at their faces but that did not scare them. "Oh look, it's the scaredy cat, Chung… Or rather, scaredy dog-" "I advise you not to talk to me with that tone… Neither a cat nor a dog can be scared by a bunch of shits like you..." "W-What!? You want to get beaten to death?" "I'd like to see you try…" The bullies fought dirty surrounding Chung. He laughed at their pity attempt to defeat him. But even the best of heroes have their limits. "Ugh..." Chung ran out of ammunition. He could only whack his enemies but they were extremely fast. "Hah… Little Chung has no more power… Time to die!" The bullies were about to strike Chung and kill him until they heard a voice… "Rail Stinger!" An arrow launched at the bullies thus, saving Chung. He got up and went up to Raven. "You okay?" "Yeah… Who was that?" Raven had a puzzled look on his face while Chung just smirked. "Don't worry. Rena will easily defeat those bullies. Come with me." Chung picked Raven up with a piggyback. His stomach was badly injured by the assault. The boy's kick penetrated his armour and struck his abdomen. The boy, smartly, added spikes to his shoes thus, adding fatal damage. Not only that, he had a knife that cut Raven's forehead above his scar from before. Great, another thing to tease about: Double scar kid. "Aisha should be able to heal your wounds… If we hurry, we might even heal that scar in time…" The two left the battle field.

"Ugh, it's Rena the elf freak." "You should just mind your own damn business!" The bullies taunted her and insulted her race. You could see Rena starting to control the wind. Seeing this, the bullies started getting scared… "Hey, Kito… I've seen elf girl fight. She's pretty good and strong. We better not piss her off…" "Pfft, this girl? She's no better than that Nasod arm freak…" SLAP!

The boy fell on the ground with a red hand mark on this right cheek. "What the!?" "How dare you insult my race you imbeciles! I will beat you mercilessly!" "Ugh… It's electro girl… You're right Nayomi. Eve and Rena are pretty tough… We better escape while we can…" The bullies say accepting their defeat "Rena… I'd like to hunt these people down… May I?" "Go ahead… I'd like to see them squirm after what they did to Chung…" "You like him don't you?" Rena blushed at Eve's question. "N-No! I-I uh… J-JUST FOCUS ON THE ENEMY!" Rena said all flustered. "Fine… I'm going to have so much fun…" Eve pulled out her Nasod weapons. "This is my new move… Taser Pilum!" The bullies were all stunned and electrocuted. "I'm going to leave you here to teach you a lesson! Come on Rena! We're going to see your boyfriend!" "I told you… IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Eve giggles while Rena looks away with embarrassment.

"You're lucky Chung was there" Aisha says. Her eyes have a happy yet serious look of determination. "I'm flattered…" Chung grins. "Shut up!" Aisha sticks out her tongue at Chung while he smirks. Raven, Aisha and Chung were in the Nurse's office. Chung had told Nurse Ariel the situation and she granted them permission to use the infirmary and first-aid kit. "So Raven, you're the new kid at our 'group'. Although, that's not a good thing…" Aisha and Chung look depressed. "What's with this school? The kids are so judgmental." Raven has a puzzled look on his face. The question lingered for a few seconds then an answer came. "Popularity and other meaningless crap." Chung says. "It's basically breathing for them." "OW!" Raven moans as his wound suddenly opened. "Oh cookies with French paste! You kept moving and now the stitch ripped off! Let me burn the wound a little then try stitching it again." Aisha used fireball lightly on the wound thus closing it. "There! All better!" "Is he okay-" Rena ran towards the three and accidentally pushed Aisha to Raven. Their lips met each other causing an awkward situation… "…" "…" "…" Chung, Eve and Rena all are speechless at the two. "AH! I-I'm s-sorry" "N-No it's my fault" "I f-fell" "It was j-just" Raven and Aisha's word were all mixed together causing an uproar. "Slow down! We can't understand you!" Rena scolded. "I'm here! I'm here!" Elsword ran in late and almost fainted at the situation. "Um… I'm going to leave… And… Yeah…" "It's not like that! It's just that-" "Rena loves Chung." Eve blurts out. "W-What?" Chung blushes while staring at Rena. His eyes of cerulean met her golden green eyes. Rena's face slowly turns pink to red and she looks away. "F-Fine… I admit it… I do like you Chung… Maybe a little…"

* * *

**Zephyr: And finished! How was it?**

**Eve: I'm going to slap you…**

**Zephyr: B-But why?**

**Elsword: That was the shortest thing I ever read… AND WHY DO I ONLY TALK ONCE!?**

**Aisha: Pfft… I may be short but Elsword's not very awesome like you said…**

**Zephyr: STOP TORTURING ME! I'LL ADD YOU ALL IN NEXT TIME! Bye guys! R&R… I think… I'm not good at this…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Zephyr: Sigh…**

**Elsword: What's wrong, Aryn?**

**Zephyr: I wanted to update yesterday but my stupid laptop shut down on me… I tried starting it up again but then I had a family barbeque and had to go there… I came back at 11:00 pm and was too sleepy and I couldn't play ANYTHING. I missed a whole day of grinding in Elsword and couldn't write anything on the second chapter…**

**Aisha: Aww… Poor Zephy… Pat, Pat… Come on girls!**

**Zephyr: … You're turning me on…**

**Girls: !**

**Zephyr: So here's the second chapter! A quick plot for you guys... And girls... You:**

**Plot: Feeling embarrassed about her shocking confession, Rena faints surprisingly and was carried home by Chung. She awakes to find herself all flustered next to a certain self-conscience and naked Deadly Chaser. Meanwhile, Elsword and Raven discuss their love lives… Who will prevail in this battle of love?**

**Eve: This better be longer than the other one… I'm feeling a little pissed…**

**Zephyr: Than maybe I won't make you and Elsword love each other… You can always die alone…**

**Elsword and Eve: ZEPHARYN!**

**Zephyr: Muahahahaha! I'm just kidding… This chapter is a bit… cliché… But please read it! The next chapter will have a more… Adventurous feel to it! Also, all the couples and pairings will be revealed…**

* * *

**Note: I'm in Canada so my spelling ****is**** correct, just not in the American spelling**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword no matter how much I wish I do…**

* * *

Chapter 2: My Confession

Rena wakes up in her room. The green and brown walls always reminded her of the forest where her race resides… On the centre wall was a poster of the El. Rena looked around suspecting to be in the infirmary until she remembered… "That's right… I passed out after confessing to Chung… Oh crap…" She was talking to herself but was overheard by a certain lover… "I'll take a shower… My hair is a mess." Rena walked into her bathroom but heard the shower head running… "A pervert using my shower…?" Rena got her bow and arrow "Call of Ruin!" "Rena! It's me, Chung!" Rena looked at Chung before using her famous skill. Her face became red as a tomato as she saw Chung naked and in _her_ bathroom. She looked away but fainted again…

She awoke again but this time in the clutches of Chung. She didn't want to faint a third time so she stood there… Enjoying the warmth his body gave her… "Morning Ms. Faints a lot!" "Why are you holding me on my waist?" Rena glared at Chung at his comment causing him to blush. "Why are you blushing at my death glare?" "You… You're cute when you're angry…" "…" And SLAP! "Pervert!" Rena pouts as she looks at Chung who is now on the floor. "Why are you in my room?" "You didn't have to slap me… Anyway, it's better for me to carry you all the way to your home rather than leaving you in the infirmary room for the whole night. Good thing you live alone." Chung rubs his cheek where Rena slapped him. "Y-You carried me home?" Rena started blushing again. "Yeah… After you confessed that is... And I was wondering… Did you mean it?" "What?" "Did you mean what you said of you liking me…?" Chung had a look of determination. "I-I… So what if I did!?" Rena snapped at Chung. She covered her mouth… "I didn't mean to-" Chung interrupted her apology with a kiss. His lips met her's. He dominated her mouth and licked her bottom lip asking for an opening. She blushed at his motivation and obliged. His tongue met her's and they passionately kissed. Chung pushed Rena onto her bed and they continued until they needed air. "Chung… I love you…" "I love you, too…" They continued until the school day started…

* * *

Raven walked into the building… Again… But this time, he was accompanied by Elsword, Eve and Aisha. "So then I said…" Raven was interrupted by the kids from yesterday. Their eyes had an intense feel. Cold and lifeless… They stood there examining the four. The halls of the school went silent as the bullies walked up to them. "Oh look, it's the armadillo. You have a nerve to come back to school… And with the electric chick…" "…" The group ignored the comments and kept walking and talking. "Hey! Get back here-" "Valkyrie's Javelin!" The bullies scattered away from Raven. "Don't piss me off… I won't go easy on you just because you're a bunch of no-life shits…" Raven and his friends walked away into their homeroom.

During their break, Raven and Elsword sat under the big Maple Tree again. Raven sighed as his bright golden eyes shut down their eyelids into a day dreaming mode. He thought of Aisha and their kiss and didn't realize he was blushing. Elsword looked at him with a puzzled face and then smirked. "Raven… You're blushing…" Raven snapped out of his idly figure and shook his head to rid of that image of him and Aisha. '_Dammit… Why am I so flustered…? It's because of that Magician… Aisha, The Elemental Master…' _"Sigh… You're hopeless Raven… HELLO!?" "W-What? Did you say something?" "Just ask Aisha out." "B-But what? I don't like that eggplant-headed girl…" Raven was being serious… He thought… But Elsword was not easily convinced. He laughed until he had to clutch his stomach. "What's so funny?" Raven glared at Elsword but he kept on laughing. "You're so oblivious, Raven. You obviously have feelings for Aisha after that kiss-" "You say anything about that kiss to anyone else, you die…" '_Raven's getting really flustered and defensive… Maybe I can trick him into telling the truth…' _"Oh well, I guess you'll be the weak fighter in our group…" "W-What? What the hell do you mean?" "Obviously, I like Aisha too. If you don't love her, I guess I can-" "Elsword, I will brutally murder you if you even _touch_ Aisha." Raven blushed figuring out Elsword's plan. Elsword continued to laugh until he had pain in his stomach again. "Of course… I should've known… You like Eve…" "W-What!? No I don't!" "No need to get so defensive… Unless…" "THERE'S NO WAY I LIKE THAT NASOD GIRL!"

* * *

_"__THERE'S NO WAY I LIKE THAT NASOD GIRL!" _Elsword's words kept echoing in his head. '_It is true? Do I really not like her…? No way… Her face, her eyes, and her hair… They're all beautiful… But why? Why am I always too scared or embarrassed to ask her out… Ugh… I'm getting hungry…' _Elsword looked around his refrigerator looking for some food. He found leftovers of yakisoba (fried noodles). He put it in the microwave on high for 3 minutes. "Maybe I'll call Eve and see how she's doing…" Elsword looked at the phone in the kitchen. He found the courage to pick it up and dial Eve's number. "Hello?" "Hi… Eve?" "Elsword? It's so late! Do you need anything?" "Eve… Do you wanna come over tomorrow and have a mini study group?" "Sure! Can I invite Chung? He's here with me." '_Why would Chung be at her house…? Maybe… Could it be?' _"Uh… Sure! We'll come at my house after class…" "Oh! Okay, I'm bringing Ren-" Elsword hung up the phone… "So that's how it is… Chung and Eve are together… That's why I have this feeling…" Elsword forgot about his hunger and went right to bed…

* * *

"Did something happen, Eve?" Rena was eating cookies from Eve's cabinet. "I don't know… AND DON'T EAT MY FOOD WITHOUT ASKING!" Eve grabbed her cookie bag and ate one. "So what was this about Me and Rena going somewhere?" Chung got out of Eve's bathroom with a towel around his waist and wet hair. "Oh, we're having a mini study group at Elsword's house… And please put on some clothes before I slap you…" "R-Right…" "I'll call Aisha and Raven and see if they want to come." Rena picked up her cellphone and started calling Aisha and Raven.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aisha was studying on her magic when she heard a loud knock on her front door. She teleported outside, on the roof, to see who it was. Raven was waiting patiently at her front steps. "Oh it's you!" Aisha teleported downward and tapped Raven on the shoulder. Raven turned around slashing his sword but Aisha used Binding Circle. "Don't hit me!" Her circle wore off and Raven stopped. "Sorry… Didn't know it was you." "Well, come inside!" Aisha held Raven's hand which made him blush. She teleported them to her room. "Did you want something, Raven?" Raven was sweating with anxiety and mumbled his words… "Huh?" They heard the beat to _Bad Apple! By Nomico. _"Sorry, that's my cellphone." She picked it up. "Rena? Hey! Mhm… He's with me… IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! Uh… Okay! Yeah, we'll be there tomorrow… Elsword told Eve right after school? Okay, I'll tell him… Yeah… Bye!" "What did Rena say?" "Elsword is planning a study group and we're invited. You can come right?" "Yeah, sure! I need all the help I can get…" Aisha giggles at his comment as he looks away with embarrassment. "Did you want something?" Aisha asked and Raven snapped back to reality. _'What did I want? I forget…' "_Uh… Just that… I-I…" Raven leaned in and kissed Aisha. He continued that until Aisha pulled his head closer and they fell on her bed.

_"__I love you… Aisha…" _Was what Raven wanted to say… But instead, he left Aisha with no response… _'I need more time… Just a little more… Wait for me, Aisha…'_

_'__Wait for me…'_

* * *

**Zephyr: Yahoo! I finally finished! So, how was it?**

**Aisha: Meh…**

**Zephyr: Sulk… You guys are so strict…**

**Raven: DAMMIT! MAKE ME ASK AISHA OUT! NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW!**

**Zephyr: Stop yelling! I don't want to rush the relationships! By the way, I don't have a Reckless Fist so I had to do some studying with his skills online with videos, forums, and my friends!**

**Elsword: When will ****_I _****get to be with Eve?**

**Zephyr: Soon Elcchi (Ecchi)… Very soon…**

**Chung: Why did you make me go into Eve's _and _Rena's bathroom, use their shower, and be naked?**

**Zephyr: Because you're my favourite!  
**

**Answers To The Reviews!**

**TimeSplice: You got it! Those are all the couples/pairings! By the way, I love your name! It's so easy to remember and stuff XD**

**XxArisaxX: ARISA! I love your Random Elrios stories! And don't worry; I love ElswordXEve so you now have to love me forever! MUHAHAHAHA! Ahem, I love your name too!**

**Awakened Hades: Elrios High Academy is a place (In my imagination :3) where sparring ****_is _****allowed. There have been 16 injured students so far and there will be more! I wanted to make it seem like an abnormal school. I love your name! I LOVE ALL NAMES!**

**Zephyr: I hope this was longer than the other one… I worked really hard… R&R people! I finally found out what that means!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Zephyr: Hiya!**

**Aisha: Took you long enough…**

**Zephyr: Thanks Aisha… That was very encouraging…**

**Aisha: Your Welcome~!**

**Zephyr: Sigh… I'm very sorry! I have a lot of homework!**

**Elsword: You're in Highschool…**

**Zephyr: That proves my point… How the hell do I finish 10 pages of math in 2 days? Anyway, Chapter 3 Blah Blah Blah… I love plots, don't you?**

**Plot: After a few days have passed, something different comes… or someone… Meanwhile, Elsword feels that Eve has been avoiding him. Although, that is true. Eve seems to develop her own code known as "emotions" that have been in dormant inside her. Things get real awkward when Chung and Eve kiss with Elsword dying inside. Eve knew it was an accident as well as Chung seeing a snickering Raven pass by. Elsword finds that he himself seems to be developing his own love for someone else out of jealousy.**

**Zephyr: And some new information:**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam (16)**

**Kito: Dusk Soul (17)**

**Nayomi: Heaven's Messenger (17) (She's actually a good person)**

**Rena: Ugh… I feel like killing you Zephyr… How could you make Eve and Chung kiss!? I'm gonna break your neck!**

**Zephyr: Bring it on, cheater…**

**Rena: WHAT!?**

**Zephyr: That's a clue for the plot! Lalalala~ Oh by the way, do you guys know how I came up with "Death's Caller?"**

**Eve: You are called that at school.**

**Zephyr: Yeah… I don't know why…**

**Raven: You have a Kuro Mode…**

**Zephyr: Please don't mention one of my evil and sadistic traits here… Leave that for the PMs…**

**Eve: I'm gonna smack-**

**Zephyr: PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY AND STUFF!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Why do I even have to put this here? It's not mine! NOT MINE! WHY ARE THE COMPANIES TARGETING US! DON'T FOCUS ON THE STUPID DISCLAIMER AND GIVE ME TACTICAL TROOPER!**

* * *

Chapter 3: My Conclusion

Black hair, golden eyes. An odd combination for a girl walking in attracting attention to herself. Everyone stared at the girl carrying a spear. Because screw the rules of the school right? Let them kill each other and the parents will pay for the damage done. "Great… Another blood lover…" A boy commented at her. Everyone started snickering. "P-Please… Don't call me that…" The girl said. Her eyes became watery. "Aww… The little girl is crying! Do you want a tissue, little girl?" The boy taunted… "Don't m-make me angry…" "Maybe you should go see your brother to help-" "I. Don't. Have. A. Brother. Now. He's. Been. Gone. For. A. While…" "And is that suppose to scare-" "It seems you have pissed me off… Tell your friends to bring a mop and some bleach… Falling Dragon!" The girl jumped up and slammed the ground with her spear. The boy lays there with his blood staining his gym clothes… "My name… Is Ara… Ara Haan…" Ara walked away from the scene as the students desperately find Nurse Ariel to help.

School came to an end at a rapid pace… Everyone was still thinking of the incident of the boy… But one group was walking normally as if nothing happened, ignoring the many taunts and annoying students agitating them. "I wonder who that girl was… Ara Haan…" "Oh look-" "Just shut up, god you're so annoying! You think you're all cool and yet you come to annoy us every single day! I have advice to give you: Get. A. Life." Raven smirked at Elsword's comment at the bullies again. "Tch, whatever…" The bullies walked out of the hallway out into the front floor. "It's not my fault you guys are going to be killed by the hand of that guy… _Death's Caller" _"Death's Caller? Raven, is that you?" "Yeah… It started when I used Ground Impact in the Sparring Gym…"

* * *

_"Ground Impact!" Raven slams the ground with his hand to make a small quake that knocked Rena into the air. "Wow… That was… Really good…" Rena looks around seeing that everyone was injured to the point of bloodshed. "W-What!? Did I-" "Tch, this creepy guy just gets creepier and deadlier. Why don't you just contact death!?"_

* * *

"And that's how it happened…" Raven sighs as he looks at his arm. It glows every time he felt rage coming into his body. "L-Let's just go to Elsword's house." Chung nervously looked at Raven's face. It was red but not of embarrassment. His grip was tightening on his bag. His eyes showed rage and even more blood red eyes rather than his regular golden yellow. The group felt as if he started to burn and boil the air or was it just their imagination? Humidity formed as Raven started laughing. A humourless laugh that was turning into a maniac's laugh. "Crap… We gotta knock him out… Please forgive me, Raven! Meteor Shower!" Aisha summoned large meteors that hit Raven. He lays on the floor unconscious. They carry him all the way to Elsword's house. A girl follows them to Elsword's house…

* * *

On the way, Chung had said something that everyone was gawking at. "What. Did. You. Just. Say!?" "I sense a stalker following us… Bullet Blitz!" "Ow… You didn't have to shoot me!" "Oh I think I did… Hey… That's the girl from this morning… Ara…" "Please don't yell at me… I was only defending myself against-" "Yeah we know… That school is pretty much a bunch of-" "Ara you want to join our study group?" Rena asked interrupting Chung. "Um… Okay…" The group skipped along (not literally) the sidewalk. Elsword looked at Eve and smiled. Eve slapped him and walked off.

* * *

At Elsword's house, Chung and Eve were working in one corner, Rena and Raven in another, Ara and Aisha worked together and Elsword was alone… They thought. "Rena… I don't know this one…" "Oh… You have to find the number cubed, multiply it by (4 divided by 3) and then…

… "Chung… I don't know this one either…" "Ugh… Use Pemdas…" "I don't know what that is…" "Sigh… Parentheses, Exponents, Multiply, Divide, Add then Subtract."

Again… "Eve… I don't-" "Uh… Um… Um… Giga Stream!" "Ow! You had to shoot a ray at me!?" "Energetic Needles!" "Dammit, stop!" "Eve stop!" Chung grabbed Eve and held her back. Eve blushed at where his hand was; just below her neck, on her chest. "Ch-Chung…" "S-Sorry! Please don't slap me!" "Is… This-" "Yeah, Ara… This is normal…"

"I'm getting hungry, are you guys?" Elsword rubbed his stomach as it makes a growling sound. Everyone nodded as Chung got up. "I'll make something… Elsword, do you have any meat?" "Y-Yeah… Chung… You cook?" "Of course not. I live alone and I order food every single day…" "Everyone smirked at Chung's sarcastic tone. Elsword blushes of embarrassment and continues his work of asking everyone for answers. Chung walks to the refrigerator and brings out the meat. "This looks good enough…" Chung opens the wrap protecting the raw meat and starts cooking it. He hums a song that everyone pretty much knows… "Nagareteku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte. Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienai wa sou shiranai" Everyone smiles at Chung's voice. It was smooth and it hit everyone note. Except for the last part of the chorus.

* * *

"It's done!" Chung rang a bell on top of the microwave. "Yum! I'm starving, I could eat a Phoru." "Be my guest. I'll be the one to eat the sukiyaki then." Eve looked at the food and scanned them. "Meat. Sauce. Vegetables. Unknown other ingredients. I feel that Chung might've poisoned this…" "I- I would NEVER poison you guys… Yet…" Nobody but Eve heard his remark and just began eating. Eve pointed to Chung and pointed to the living room. He nervously walked there as she followed in afterwards. Elsword looked at the two and secretly followed them, hiding behind the couch. "Did you truly poison the food?" "OF COURSE NOT! I WAS JUST JOKING!" "I don't believe you. Prove that you didn't poison it! Eat it!" "Okay…" Chung walked over to the dining table and took a slice of meat. He walked back to the living room and ate it in front of Eve. "Shee… It'chs shhnot poishon. " "Rude!" SLAP… Or not… Eve tripped on Elsword's foot that was sticking out and kissed Chung. Elsword was paying attention to the scene rather than his foot thus, thinking it was on purpose. Chung embraced the kiss as well as Eve. They forced their lips together and the passion was released with a line of saliva. Elsword gawked at the vision and felt his heart being burst. His face was flushed with blood as anger seeped out of him. "E-Eve… What was that…" "I don't know… Did you push me in?" Eve blushed as well as Chung. Raven watched the whole thing (after recovering his consciousness) and laughed at the view. Elsword stormed out of the room in secret and ran off to his room, slammed the door, and screamed his lungs out.

_'So my theory was right… Eve and Chung… Cheve… My life… It has no meaning now… My love… Isn't mutual. Why? Why me? The world truly is cruel. An eye for an eye. A life for a life… A kiss for a kiss… Chung has Eve… Therefore… I have Rena… I'll make Chung feel envy… out of my jealousy.' _Elsword smirks an evil smirk. He walks out his room towards the dining room.

"Hey, Elsword! Where were you?" Rena smiles as Elsword leans close to her face and pressed his lips against her. He forced her down on the ground as Chung watched in horror. His eyes teared up as Rena was being forced down by Elsword. This… Was not what he wanted… Elsword knew what Chung was thinking… Chung is cruel…

He is truly cruel…

"Comet Crasher!" Chung shot his cannonballs 135 degrees downward in midair. Elsword swiftly dodged his attack but one cannonball caught his leg. "Leg Shot! Bullet Blitz!" Elsword fell down and Chung shot his leg. He then shot a bullet that homed in on Elsword as he tried to escape. Although, due to the cannon shot on the left leg and the Leg Shot on the right, he bled insanely.

"We have to stop him! Karma!" Rena shot a wind that blew Chung back; knocking him down. "I'll finish this at once! Energetic Heart, Particle Ray!" Chung's hair was partially fried as Eve smiled. She jumped up and gracefully flew down. Eve walked up to Chung and held his hands indicating _'stop…' _Chung nodded as Eve smiled. She raised her and and brutally slapped him across the face. Blood was splattered everywhere as Eve ordered everyone to clean it up while she skipped to the bathroom.

* * *

_'Why… Did I like that kiss…? Chung has Rena… But why do I have this feeling… My emotions… Didn't I erase them long before…? Perhaps… Maybe… Just maybe… My emotions for Chung…'_

_'It surpasses my own desire to rebuild my race… Chung…'_

* * *

**Zephyr: Aaaaaaannd CUT!**

**Eve: What the hell did I just read?**

**Zephyr: A story… With your eyes…**

**Rena: I thought you wanted ElswordXEve**

**Zephyr: I'm a partial Cheve fan. Don't worry, it'll be on and off.**

**Everyone: Hurray!**

**Zephyr: Oh by the way, if you guys know what Rena's explanation was to Elsword's question, please answer! The diameter is 4. And if you know the song name, answer that too! And GO!**

**Elsword: Sulk…**

**Zephyr: Awww... Don't worry Elcchi! You'll find someone!**

**Elsword: Do YOU have a girlfriend? Do you do naughty thin-**

**Zephyr: I refuse to answer such an explicit question. Please keep this T rated.**

**Elsword (By the way, Zephyr likes lemons)**

**Zephyr: And now to find some food… R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**Zephyr: ****_And My Final Answer!_**

**Raven: You okay?**

**Zephyr: Fine. Why do you ask?**

**Raven: Uhh… Nevermind…**

**Zephyr: So Chapter 4! Here is the Plot:**

**Plot: Ara finds that Chung is on her mind a lot recently. Then she does something she never thought she would ever do… At the same time, Eve leaves the dining room and she finds herself going to the bathroom room. She asks herself why she needed to go then stopped then stopped and went home when she hears the most terrifying thing... Meanwhile, even students have jobs, right? No, not those library stacking jobs. How about a hint of missions to spice up life? Chung, Eve, Ara and Elsword are taking a look around Hamel. They see a quick shadow and decide to enter Halls of Water. Ara begins to have headaches and eventually collapses. A certain Deadly Chaser comes to her aid.**

**Zephyr: I might or might NOT add a lemon to this. I want to try new things. So you will see a Lemon Zone warning. If you want to keep your innocence, you don't have to read. You will NOT get a nose bleed, I know that. I suck at lemons XD No pun intended.**

**Aisha: WHY NO YAOI!?**

**Zephyr: Ugh, really Aisha?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Read the last Chapter. Also, read before that and before that -3-**

* * *

Chapter 4: My Urges

_'__Ara… Come… I've missed you…'_

"Big Brother!"

_'See your big brother now… Ara…'_

"W-Where are you!? Brother!"

_'__Come… See me… Reunite as family with me again…'_

"Aren! Where are you! Please, tell me!"

"Ara!"

"That voice… Is it… Chung?"

'_No Ara! Don't go to him! Come to your brother!'_

_"_Ara! You need to wake up!"

"Ch-Chung…"

Ara's eyes open. Her eyes of golden orange blinked three times until a sigh slipped out. She had that dream 3 times. Always woken up by Chung. She looked around and saw the Deadly Chaser at her house. Wait… AT HER HOUSE!?

"YOU PERVERT!" Ara threw her spear at Chung as he closed the door. The spear stabbed her door inside.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE!?" She grabbed her handle and opened the door fiercely, she grabbed Chung's arm and dragged him across her house the the living room **(This idea from real-life experience XD).**

"Speak up, or I'll chop you up and feed you to the dogs!" "Such a violent nature for a young girl… Anyway Ara, I came here to tell you some important news." Chung smiled then frowned at Ara. Her mouth was drooling as she had thoughts in her head:

_'__Chung… I love you… Don't leave me…'_

Ara shook her head, pushing the bad thoughts away. She stared at Chung and smiled.

"Uhh… What was that?"

"I said that we have a mission from the school." Chung patted her head like she was a dog. She pouted at his gesture and he smirked.

"And what is the mission, exactly?"

"There are some monsters in a Hall somewhere in Hamel. We have to eliminate them."

"Just the two of us!?" Ara thought how wonderful it would be for the two of them on a mission.

"Of course not! This is too dangerous just for us. Therefore, we're bringing along Elsword…" Chung gritted his teeth at Elsword's name as Ara frowned and hit him on the head playfully. "Get over it!" She said.

"S-Sorry… Anyway, Elsword and Eve are coming" Ara felt a hint of sadness knowing that Eve would be there. _'Chung has Rena but Eve too… And I love him… Wait… IS HE A PLAYER!?' _Ara's mind began thinking of Chung a whole different way. His innocent face turned to a perverted smile and lust in his eyes. But what Ara thought wasn't disgust…

It was lust as well…

* * *

**You are now entering Lemon Zone**

Ara had definitely changed her personality. The smirk that rose on her face was malicious than ever. She pulled Chung into her room and the interaction had begun...

Ara pushed Chung onto her bed and had a smile on her face. Chung was redder than ever as Ara quickly slammed the door and locked it. Chung tried to escape but failed as Ara slammed his spear near his member. Chung gulped as he pulled away onto the wall of the bed. Ara pushed her body a top of Chung and kissed him passionately. She took his armour off, put her hand under his shirt and touched his chest. He moaned and Ara smiled and dominated his mouth.

"A-Ara… Stop…"

"No"

Ara kept kissing him until she needed air. A line of saliva connected their mouths. Ara then had a crazed smile and started to strip. She swiftly threw her robe near the door, leaving her with only an orange bra. Chung closed his eyes but Ara slapped him. He blinked then blood dripped down his nose.

"So sensitive… I like that…"

Ara took Chung's shirt off leaving him half naked. He started moaning again. Ara attempted to take her stockings off her Sakra Devanam costume but Chung stopped her. He smirked and flipped Ara making him on top.

"W-Wha-" Chung kissed Ara stopping her from talking. He kept doing it for a while then stopped.

"You think I never thought of doing this?"

"B-But Rena-"

"Shut. Up. She has Elsword and Eve was an accident." Chung then smiled again. He started to take his bottom armour off.

"I want you, Ara…"

"Then, shall we-"

"Stop talking" Chung pressed his lips against Ara's neck. She began to moan loudly but covered her mouth. Chung then groaned and Ara frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Wait…" Chung unlocked the door and opened it widely.

"W-Wait… What if-"

"This is your house, Ara... Nobody is gonna hear us, okay?"

"B-But why did you-"

"Fine I'll close it…"

Chung slammed the door closed again and locked it. He held Ara by her waist and nibbled on her earlobe. Ara shivered in pleasure as Chung felt her breasts. Ara then got a great idea.

"Sit down" Chung obliged to her command and sat down. Ara started dancing **(I don't know how this works OAO)** and gave a Chung a massive hard-on. She did that for a while which annoyed Chung.

"Stop teasing me…" Chung pushed Ara down and started to strip her completely. Ara smirked.

"Aren't you a playful one?" Chung took off her cloak and stockings leaving her completely bare. Ara blushed at how Chung eyed her. She was only wearing her panties and her breasts were exposed.

"Don't hold back, Chung… Do it…" Chung smiled and started licking Ara's nipples, starting with the right. He circled with his tongue. Ara moaned at his actions which made Chung feel even more turned on. Chung then started to suck her nipples and played with her left breast. He then switched. Soon after, Ara had enough of him taking advantage of her and pulled him in closer. His mouth swallowing her breast entirely. Ara moaned even louder despite covering her mouth. Finally, she had enough.

"Chung… I want to taste you…" Chung gawked at her then remained calm.

"Okay" Ara unzipped his pants then stared at the big bulge under his boxers. "So big~" She said as Chung smirked. She put her hand in and started stroking him. Chung started breathing heavily as his member was getting harder and harder. Ara then stopped when he was fully erected. She pulled his boxers down and threw it at the end of the bed.

"Wait…" Chung pulled her panties down but not before a sniff. He drooled a little then threw them on top of her robe. Ara swiftly took his cloak off leaving them both bare. Ara blushed as her face got closer to Chung's manhood. When Chung was off guard, she pushed him to the wall and smirked.

"It's too late to back down now~" She sang the words as her tongue touched the tip of Chung. Chung moaned deeply as Ara started bobbing her head, literally swallow Chung whole. His eyes started to close as he felt tremendous pleasure. His member was finally being sucked by the person he loved. Ara's mouth felt safe and Chung said something that Ara loved.

"So hot…" Ara smiled and continued. She quickened her pace making Chung open his eyes. Her speed was exhilarating as her head kept bobbing. Chung then did something amazing…

He started trembling.

"Don't hold back Chung" Ara smiled and continued. She stroked it as she attempted to deep throat it. Ara started gaging and choking but continued anyway. Finally, Chung couldn't hold back and poured his hot steamy seed all over Ara **(I don't know what's wrong with me OAO)**

Ara licked and swallowed his ahem, cum all over her. Chung then smirked while Ara frowned.

"What?"

"Oh nothing~" Chung pushed her onto the bed and put his face near her womanhood.

"It's my turn" Ara stuck her tongue out has Chung laughed. His tongue started to enter her but he hesitated.

"What's wrong, Chung?"

"I want to try something…" Chung decided to finger her first before entering his tongue. He started with his middle finger then entered with two. Ara moaned deeply at the pleasure rising up in her. She started to get wet and Chung, noticing this, took the chance. His tongue started at her entrance and he began. His hands played with her breasts as Ara began moaning deeply.

"CH-CHUNG! DON'T STOP!" Chung slapped her breasts and stopped briefly.

"Don't tell me what to do. I wasn't planning to stop." Chung resumed his licking. Ara's moans become louder than ever as she got wetter and wetter. Finally, Ara couldn't hold in her desire and started to cum. Chung licked her juices as best he could. Chung continued this until she stopped cumming. Chung then had an idea. But he hesitated again.

"Ara… Are you a virgin?" Ara's face turned bright red as the "question" came. Ara sighed and smiled.

"Yes… You know, Chung… I only love you… You can take my virginity…" Chung's eyes widened then closed as he smirked. He nodded his head as he spread her legs wide. He eyed at how her pussy looked. He had not noticed before until now. His 8 inched cock touched the tip of it but he sighed.

"Ara… Are you ready?"

"Yes, Chung… Do it." Chung's member thrusted inside her and he felt her hymen.

"Hold my hand…" Ara obliged as she knew the the intense pain that would come. Chung did a single thrust and broke Ara's hymen. Pain filled Ara's face as blood dripped down her womanhood. Chung kissed her lips to reassure her that it'll be okay. Chung started moving his hips and thrusted inside. Ara's pain started to disintegrate as her pleasure rose up. Chung picked up the pace going about half way through as Ara moaned.

"Harder…" Chung slowed down ignoring her plea.

"I said harder!"

"Beg for it…"

"Please…"

"Louder…"

"Please…"

"Can't hear you" Chung smirked as Ara was pissed.

"PUT YOUR FUCKING COCK IN ME YOU JERK!" **(I'm sorry but I hate foul language. This may be your first and final time reading such words in my stories –bows-)**

Chung blinked then smiled.

"Good girl" Chung went faster and harder as Ara moaned deeply. He felt her G-Spot and continued to fuck **(I lied)** Ara. He went faster and faster. He felt her G-Spot as Ara felt even more pleasure and in one word, bliss. Chung continued until he couldn't take it anymore. Chung felt that trembling feeling again and then shot his hot steamy liquid in her womanhood. Ara then gasped as Chung raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? You hurt?"

"N-No… If I'm pregnant… Your responsible…"

"I'm not done, Ara" Chung smirked as he flipped her on her stomach. Chung put his tip near Ara's ass to begin once again.

"Chung… You're so naught-" Chung spanked her as Ara screamed in pleasure.

"You like that?" Chung spanked her again.

"YES! NOW PUT IT IN ME!" Chung obliged as his member entered her anus. Chung began pumping in Ara to the max. His thrusts went faster and faster and Ara moaned like crazy.

"You like my dick don't you?" Chung said it calmly while Ara screamed.

"YES!" Chung went faster and faster. Finally, Chung couldn't hold it in. He let his cum in Ara's ass. He laid down on his back, exhausted. He watched as his seed overflowed and flushed out Ara. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I… Love you, Ara…" Ara smiled, too exhausted to talk but she kissed his lips again. They fell asleep for a while after their little fun.

* * *

**Eve's Point of View (P.O.V)**

Eve walked down Carnation Street then looked at the time. "We leave in one hour" She said to herself out loud. She began to run- I mean glide, to her destination. Hamel was only a few kilometres away. She thought of why she needed to go to the bathroom. She just left out from the scene as everyone was leaving. She saw Hamel in the distance.

_'__If I leave now, I can make it' _Eve continued on until she heard a few noises.

_'__What is that?' _Eve came upon a house with an orange roof. She looked at the address and noticed it was Ara's. She walked inside. Someone had neglected to close and lock the door. Eve decided to come in to make sure nothing bad was happening. She walked to the living room and had noticed a Cannon with a Guardian Stone near it.

_'__Chung? Why is he here… What a player…' _Eve continued to hear the noises as she arrived at Ara's room. Her face gawked at the image she saw. She quickly ran out the house and continued to Hamel.

_'__N-No… Chung and Ara… They can't be… But… What I saw… I have to tell Rena…'_

Eve hesitated. She couldn't tell Rena. What would she do? Maybe kill Ara?

_'__I have to keep this a secret for now… Forgive me, Rena'_

* * *

**Hamel**

Chung and Ara came as Elsword and Eve had arrived earlier. Chung had a goofy grin on his face while Ara just smiled. They held hands until they met the other two. Eve tried to keep her poker face but couldn't due to what she had just saw. Elsword just sucked his teeth at Chung **(At my school, it's considered cussing XD) **then ignored them. Chung punched the air then spoke.

"Let's go! We'll defeat Ran and free everyone!" Ara froze. Sudden images came of her with her brother.

_"__Big Brother Aren! Wait for me!" A young Ara ran to her brother, exhausted from holding her backpack that was obviously too big for her._

_"__Hurry up, Ara! You'll miss the sunrise!" Aren extended his hand to Ara and she grabbed it. Aren pulled her up and they saw the sunrise. The vivid colours glistened as it rose up to the sky. The orange sky disappeared into a pale blue._

_"… __I HELD THAT STUPID BACKPACK JUST TO SEE THAT!?" Ara yelled at her brother… Or what was supposed to be her brother._

_"__C'mon Ara! We have to get back!"_

_"… __BIG BROTHER YOU STUPID HEAD!"_

_"__It takes one to know one. Now come on!"_

Ara smiled at her memory. Her brother was always the jokester in her family. A sudden painful memory filled her mind.

_"__Aren! Don't go!" Ara yelled as her brother left. He stopped a few metres away and the next words were his final ones before leaving._

_"__I love you, Ara… But I must do this… I'll kill you last…" Aren left leaving a cold Ara left in the snow._

_"__Fine… I don't care if you decide to kill me… I'll save you… I swear…"_

Ara's eyes teared up as Chung looked at her with worry.

"Ara… What's wrong?" His face got close to Ara. Ara rubbed her eyes.

"Ran… Why do I know that name… Ch-Chung…" Chung kissed her lips as he hugged her. Her memories melted away as all she felt was comfort.

"You lovebirds ready?" Elsword, obviously not surprised, hurried them.

* * *

**?'s Point of View (P.O.V)**

"Dammit… Still no Shards… Shade, give me the power level" A man in his 20s asked a demonic figure similar to him. The man wore heavy armour of white and yellow streaks. His eyes were blood red. His accomplice, Shade, was nothing more than a black figure with a screen computer hovering over his hands.

"You don't have to order me, Evan. The levels are just as before, 205."

"Then why the hell do I not find any energy here!? My attacks are doing nothing to these monsters. I need the energy!"

"Ugh, fine. You're lucky you're a god now or I would kill you." Shade types a bunch of characters onto the screen.

"A group of four are coming. It's best you prepare."

"Whyyyyyyy" Evan… Whined? He now wore a simple t-shirt now with black jeans. He looks like he's 18.

"Ugh, you're transformation really does change you. Why'd you deform?"

"No reason, Comet Rush!" Evan dashed at a monster about to attack him and kills it off.

"About the four… I'd like to have some fun with them…"

* * *

Eve and Elsword were, again, avoiding each other. Chung and Ara were discussing something behind them. Eve then sensed something and attacked it. A shadowy figure grabbed his arm as he escaped the scene.

"Dammit… I missed barely…" Eve frowned then shrugged. Chung then saw a man but shook his head. The man was gone.

"These Halls seem familiar…" Ara's eyes went wide.

_'__I know this place! It's where Big Brother was in my dreams…' _Ara put her fingers near her head and massaged her temples.

"My head hurts…" Ara groaned as everyone stopped. They looked at her then decided to rest in their current location.

"Isn't it strange that there are no monsters?" Everyone pondered on this question. Why weren't there _any _monsters at all?

"Ugh, my head hurts so much right now…" Ara then had another memory… Or rather a physic reading.

_"__Ara… I am you're brother…"_

_"__What?"_

_"__Aren is dead… I am Ran… I am… You brother…"_

_"__No! Shut up! How dare you use my brother's name in vain! I'll kill you!"_

Ara fainted after her vision. Chung rushed to her side.

"I'll protect her for now. Let's continue on" Suddenly, there was a bang. Eve shot at that direction and hit someone.

"Ow… That hurt!" Evan walked out from the smoke and smirked.

"Shade, you're telling me you sent me here to destroy these innocent travellers?" Evan glared at Shade and he nodded. Evan sighed.

"Fine… But I'll go easy" Before Evan could make his move, Eve, Elsword and Chung surrounded him. He was trapped with nowhere to go.

"Don't underestimate us! We're strong!" Elsword glared and Evan as he put on a serious face. He them smiled.

"Fine… But don't think I'll just let you beat me… Verina!" A black blinding light covered Evan and burst. The Elgang shot back about 10 metres away, hitting the wall. Evan wasn't done.

"Vernier!" A white light engulfed him. Eve's damage before had no traces other than his partially ripped shirt on his side. The Elgang quickly recovered and attacked. Chung rushed up to Evan but he tackled him down easy. He disarmed his silver shooters and shot multiple bullets in a frenzy.

"I want to keep these. You don't mind right? Frenzy Shot!" Evan continued the shooting while everyone stayed back. Evan's shooting practically destroyed the dungeon.

"Giga Stream!"

"Ack!" Eve successfully shot him in the stomach. Chung retrieved his silver shooters then held it near Evans head. Eve took his knives and revolver away. Elsword spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Evan glared then smirked.

"You have no authority to ask that question to me. If you wish to know the answer, beat me in a fair fight. I'll even do 1v3" The group looked at each other and nodded. Evan stood up and retrieved his weapons. He then did some stretches and transformed.

"I don't like this form but-" The transformation was complete. Evan looked different from before.

"If you are to defy the words of a god, prepare yourself for the worst!"

* * *

**Zephyr: So long…**

**Elsword: No attacks for me, no love, no power…**

**Zephyr: Elsword, I hate you. Go away.**

**Elsword: OAO**

**Zephyr: Anyway, how was the lemon? I know it sucked but, meh.**

**Rena: I wasn't even introduced…**

**Raven: Me neither…**

**Zephyr: Fine… I'll make a lemon about you two. Next Chapter!**

**Raven and Rena: NO!**

**Zephyr: Should I respond? Yeah I should…**

* * *

**Xpertia: My favourite stalker? And no review is too late… Except for mine OAO. And Bad Apple, yes.**

**Guest: WHY YOU NO GOT NAME? Meh, anyway, I'm sorry for putting you in that… Trauma… But, from what you just read, I'd say you would like ChungXAra. Right?**

**TimeSplice: Innocent? Chung isn't innocent. He's a dirty boy trapped inside a kind person XD And love triangles… Maybe. It depends on my mood. But from what I'm doing, it's a love square or rectangle. Chung is such a player.**

* * *

**Zephyr: Thanks for reading! Bye-nee!**


End file.
